narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Same Momochi
'Same Momochi '(サメももち, Momochi Same) Is a former Kirigakure Anbu Black ops and currently Is a Jounin of Konohagakure’s Momochi Clan. Background Not much is know about Same’s background expect along with the rest of the Momochi clan he left Kirigakure and moved to Konohagakure following Zabuza’s death. It is reveled he has a younger sister and it’s currently unknown how he came across or who trained him to wield the Toraidento. Appearance Same appears as a young dark skin male, with a lean athletic build. He has three yellowish tattoos on his forehead in the shape of shark teeth. He wears a custom Kirigakure uniform despite moving to Konohagakure he still wears it, it consist of a light blue shirt trench coat with two cut outs in the shape of a sharks mouth, underneath it a black standard Kiri Anbu uniform, black fingerless gloves with metal guards attached to the back of the hands for extra protection, he wears a combat belt with hidden compartments lined with storage scrolls to allow him to store gear and provisions. He also wears grey pants, black long Shinobi combat boots. His headband is worn around his left leg. He wears a multipurpose balaclava, that doubles as a mask around the lower portion of his face, a full balaclava or for extra protection when he wears his mask. He also wears a Kiri Anbu mask in the shape of a Shark. Toraidento is hidden in a storage scroll, or carried on his back. When not in combat Same wears the same uniform minus the balaclava or at times the balaclava around the lower portions of his face. Personalty Same is completely loyal to the Momochi clan head, he is head of the clans elite Anbu unit The Hunters. Being raised and part of Kirigakure ruthless and infamous Shinobi academy program. Same is ruthless, cold, emotionless, and calculating. He is shown to be cunning, insightful, intelligent and brutal. He struggles with emotions even after the fourth Shinobi War. He does show a softer side around Naruto and is very protective of Naruto as the rest of the Momochi Clan is. Unlike Kakashi Same only believes in absolute loyalty though like the rest of the Momochi clan he isn’t loyal to the Hokage which Is even more present during Naruto’s reign as Seventh Hokage. He considers everyone under suspicion and as potiental or active traitors and won’t hesitate to eliminate them in any way or manor. He is loyal to the clan head as mentioned early and often protected Kiri and Naruto by shadowing or publicly accompanying them despite both being clearly annoyed by it. Same has been shown taken down villagers ruthless who tried to attack Kiri in the shopping district for adopting Naruto. Abilities Same being a former Anbu and trained in Kiri’s ruthless Shinobi program prior to Zabuza ending it. Is highly skilled as he graduated at 4 years old after murdering eight of his best friends. He is highly skilled in various ninja arts, such as Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kenjutsu, Hidden Techniques, Nintaijutsu and Bukijutsu. Nature Transformations Same is a water user, and mainly uses water in his attacks he often incorporates this with his weapon. Same is a master of water techniques so much that Boruto tried to get him to teach him, only for him to be kicked out of the Momochi clan compound Category:Kirigakure Category:Shinobi Category:Male Character Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Former Kirigakure Resident